the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 12):
The twelfth season of ''The Voice'', an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 13th, 2017 on NBC. Pharrell Williams and Christina Aguilera returned as coaches along with Adam Levine and Blake Shelton. On May 16, 2017, Miranda Anne Corley of Team Christina was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Marty Rogers of Team Blake as the runner up, and Grady David Stevens of Team Pharrell in third place. Coincidentally, Miranda Anne Corley and Marty Rogers were paired against each other in the battle rounds and both went to be the Top 2 of the season. Coaches The coaches for this season are Adam Levine, Christina Aguilera, Pharrell Williams, and Blake Shelton The advisors for the Battle rounds are Jon Bon Jovi for Team Adam, Adele for Team Christina, Kylie Minogue for Team Pharrell, and Brad Paisley for Team Blake. Eminem served as the universal mentor for the Knockout rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 6, 7, 13, 14, 2017. Season twelve's advisors for the Battle rounds are Jon Bon Jovi for Team Adam, Adele for Team Christina, Kylie Minogue for Team Pharrell, and Brad Paisley for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 12. For the knockouts, Eminem was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 3, 4, & 5) The Live Playoffs will begin on April 3, 4, and 5, 2017 and will comprise episodes 15, 16, and 17 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Marty Rogers received the first iTunes bonus multiplier of the season with his studio recording of "Scarborough Fair/Canticle" reaching the ninth position on the iTunes Top 200 Singles chart. Week 2: Top 12 (April 10 & 11) The top 12 performed on Monday, April 10, 2017 with results following on Tuesday, April 11, 2017. Miranda Anne Corley received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Blank Space" charted fifth on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart Week 3: Top 10 (April 17 & 18) The top 10 performed on Monday, April 17, 2017, with results following on Tuesday, April 18, 2017. Luther Gowans received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Stand by Me" reaching the eighth position on the iTunes Top 200 Singles chart. Week 4: Top 8 (April 24 & 25) The top 8 performed on Monday, April 24, 2017, with results following on Tuesday, April 25, 2014. Miranda Anne Corley received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Let It Be" reaching the fourth position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Week 5: Quarterfinals (May 1 & 2) The top 6 performed on Monday, May 1, 2017, with results following on Tuesday, May 2, 2017. Lacey Musgrave received two iTunes bonus multipliers for both of her studio recordings landing on the sixth and ninth position on the iTunes Top 200 Singles chart. Miranda Anne Corley received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Melt My Heart to Stone" landing on the first position on the iTunes Top 200 Singles chart. Week 6: Semifinals (May 8 & 9) The top 5 performed on Monday, May 8, 2017, with the results following on Tuesday, May 9, 2017. There was no Instant Save for this round. Miranda Anne Corley received two iTunes bonus multipliers for her studio recordings landing on the second and fifth position on the iTunes Top 200 Singles chart. Grady David Stevens received two iTunes bonus multipliers for his studio recordings landing on the first and tenth position on the iTunes Top 200 Singles chart. Marty Rogers earned an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "It's Not Over" landing on the third position on the iTunes Top 200 Singles chart. Week 7: Finals (May 15 & 16) The top 3 performed Monday, May 15, 2017, with the season finale on Tuesday, May 16, 2017. Performances this round consisted of a "fan's choice" reprise performance of a song from earlier in the season, a duet with the respective coach, and a solo song. The final episode was preceded by a one-hour recap of the competitive performances, and included two hours of performances by this season's top 20 contestants, and the announcement of the winner. No iTunes Bonuses were given on Finale Night. Grady David Stevens' solo song and duet with Pharrell Williams charted on the sixth and eighth position on the iTunes Top 200 Singles chart. Marty Rogers' solo song and reprise song landed on the fifth and third position on the iTunes Top 200 Singles chart. Miranda Anne Corley's solo song and reprise song charted on the first and fourth position on the iTunes Top 200 Singles chart. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received